Fairy Tail OC Descriptions
by CrabzAndCatz
Summary: Basically everything you need to know about our characters from the series 'Fairy Tail AKA Reboot'. We suck at character descriptions :P


**Hehe, well here's Amiku's description because we all know how bad Crabz is at describing characters mid-story.**

 ***Contains spoilers for Amiku's Story, Kurei's Story, Akiko's Story, and Fairy Tail Reboot.**

 **Disclaimer: _We do not own Fairy Tail, only our OCs_**

* * *

Amiku Koyomi

HISTORY:

As a wizard in the Fairy Tail guild, Amiku has the power of shapeshift and requip (sorta).

Her parents were leaders of an old Hiku tribe, therefore she can speak Hiku. Her name (Amiku) means, Child Of Nature. Whereas her last name means, Controller. Therefore, her overall meaning is Controller of Nature.

Amiku's parents both died in war with an opposing tribe. This traumatized Amiku as a child and she thought her parents were liars, even til this day, as they promised not to leave her alone. She learned to somewhat hate her parents, but no doubt, deep inside she still loves them.

In the woods, a man came across her and decided to foster her. He was a high-end rich man, who had treated Amiku like a doll, however, later on he whipped her and treated her like a slave. Til this day, she still has those marks on her back and arm. She fled into Magnolia.

Amiku had started out with the shift of the Tiger (see magic section), a little gem given to her by her father.

Later in life, she met Kurei by 'accidentally' stealing a gemstone from her. They made up and formed the first of the team. They did meet Akiko not so long later.

Amiku met got into Fairy Tail by starting up a fight with Natsu and Gray, not knowing who they were. She was eventually let into Fairy Tail along with her friends.

* * *

UNIQUE FEATURES/MAGIC:

(Into the original series, Amiku did die but was reincarnated into a different form/appearance, her backstory says the same.)

Amiku has long, layered, hazel hair and blonde tips at the ends. Her eyes are a faint green color. In her old form.

In her newest form (the one in Reboot and after her death in the old series) she has strawberry orange hair, her right eye remains faintly green, however her left eye is corrupted with demonic magic.

Her Fairy Tail guild mark is located on her left bicep. Amiku also has many scars all over her body.

She is granted the power of shapeshifting by her leather belt that she always wears. Attached on the belt are gemstones representing which animals or things she can transform into.

Amiku is also able to use a form of 'requip', similar but not quite the same has Erza's. She can only requip into human versions of the animals she can shapeshift into

Shapeshifting was a form of Lost Magic, therefore it's rare to find wizards that has pure shapeshifting blood.

However, shapeshifting wasn't fully extinct, the moves, Take Over and Animal Soul are replacements for that magic.

If she is not shapeshifted, Amiku is skilled in hand to hand combat.

* * *

PERSONALITY:

Amiku's hobbies include: Listening to music, any type of art, interacting with animals, and being around her buds.

Her favorite color is orange or blue, she claims that her favorite element is fire because of the color itself.

Most of the time, Amiku is depicted as a crazy wizard that's fun to be around. Also, a lot of people tend to view her as a crazy cowgirl because of the way she talks and clothing style. Because of this, she tends to support Natsu's actions a lot.

Alongside of her, is one of her best friends, Kurei Denji

Kurei's name means Crazy. She is one of the crazier bunch of Natsu's team, however, Kurei mostly has more sense than Amiku .'.

Amiku gets along with most people, she despises snotty people who believe the world revolves around them.

She gets along mostly with Natsu since their personalities are very similar, they both will fight for their friends no matter what, and they're both well…. umm.. crazy.

Amiku's favorite food is macaroons and will go nuts for them. However, if she is in a shapeshifted form, she will eat whatever element that form belongs to. Sorta like how Natsu eats fire.

However, she cannot over dose unusual element food, or else it gets life threatening.

She fears being left alone, since that's what happened to her when she was little.


End file.
